Episode 73
Die Tyrannei der Fledermaus-Dämonen ist die 73. Folge aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Von Myōga erfährt Inu Yasha, dass er den Bannkreis-Wächter der Fledermausyōkai erledigen muss, um sein Schwert noch stärker zu machen. Die Freunde treffen auf Shioris Mutter, die ihre kleine Tochter den Fledermaus-Dämonen ausgeliefert hat, um das Dorf vor ihren schrecklichen Attacken zu bewahren. Shiori ist durch ihre Abstammung väterlicherseits dazu bestimmt, den Bannkreis der Fledermaus-Dämonen zu bewachen. Vergeblich versucht Inu Yasha, die Kleine zu befreien. Detaillierte Handlung Ein kleines Mädchen mit weißschimmernden Haaren wird von ein paar Menschen einem Dämon übergeben. Myōga ist bei Inu Yasha eingetroffen und erzählt ihm, dass dieser den Hüter des Bannkreises der Fledermausdämonen töten muss, damit dessen Kräfte auf Tessaiga übergehen. Also macht sich die Gruppe sofort auf den Weg zu den Fledermausdämonen. Dort angekommen, treffen sie in einem Dorf am Strand eine Gruppe Männer, die auf eine Frau losgehen. Inu Yasha hält sie auf und sie gehen alle zusammen zum Haus dieser Frau. Von ihr erfahren sie, dass in der Nähe der Stamm der Fledermausdämonen lebt. Lange haben sie das Dorf überfallen, bis Tsukyomaru der neue Anführer des Stammes wurde. Er tötete keine Menschen und bekam außerdem ein Kind mit besagter Frau, dass sie Shiori nannten. Shiori hatte, wie bei allen Halbdämonen, eine schwere Kindheit, Sie wuchs in dem Dorf der Menschen auf, doch die anderen Kinder brachten ihr keinen Respekt entgegen und sie blieb immer einsam. Tsukyomaru auf jeden Fall war vor kurzem verstorben und nun sollte Shiori den Bannkreis hüten. Shioris Großvater und Tsukyomarus Vater, Taigokumaru, versprach, dass das Dorf weiterhin geschützt würde, wenn Shiori ausgeliefert würde. Die Frau lieferte sie aus, doch die Angriffe stoppten nicht, daher wurde sie auch von den Männern angegriffen. Inu Yasha beschließt, sich von der Frau, Shizu, zu der Höhle der Fledermausdämonen bringen zu lassen, und zwar allein. Myoga setzt sich darüber jedoch hinweg. Dabei erinnert sich Inu Yasha daran, wie er als kleine Hanyojunge von 3 großen Dämonen verfolgt wurde und er sich nur mit Mühe unter eine Klippe retten konnte. Als sie ankommen, merkt Shiori, dass draußen ihre Mutter steht und so wird auch Taigokumaru darauf aufmerksam. Er spricht mit den beiden "Gästen" und erklärt, dass er es bei Menschen nicht für wert halte, Versprechen zu halten und dass er außerdem Shiori nie wieder herausgeben werde. Inu Yasha will ihn fertigmachen, doch seine Windnarbe prallt an Shioris Barriere, hinter der sich Taigokumaru versteckt, wirkungslos ab. Taigokumaru indessen greift einfach aus der Barriere heraus an und Inu Yasha muss zur Seite springen, Shiori kann Taigokumaru jedoch überzeugen, den Kampf einzustellen. Dann erklärt Taigokumaru, dass es Shiori im Dorf der Menschen auch nie besser ergangen war und damit muss Inu Yasha unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen. Wieder im Dorf erklärt Shizu Shiori für verloren und meint, dass Taigokumaru recht hatte, dass es Shiori bei den Dämonen vermutlich besser ergeht. Inu Yasha jedoch, der selber genug Erfahrungen gemacht hat, widerspricht damit, dass Dämonen auch nichts von Hanyos wissen wollen. Als Inu Yasha draußen an der Klippe sitzt, denkt er erneut an eine Episode seiner Kindheit, und zwar, als alle Menschen vor ihm weglaufen und er dann seine Mutter fragt, was ein Halbdämon sei, da er erkannt hat, dass es daran liegt. Doch Izayoi fing nur an zu weinen. Kagome kommt hinzu und sie reden ein wenig auch darüber, wie die anderen der Gruppe das sehen und Kagome versichert sich, was sie schon lange weiß: dass Inu Yasha Shiori niemals töten wird, egal, was mit Tessaiga wird, als Inu Yasha auf einmal den Geruch der Fledermausdämonen wittert: Taigokumaru hat den Angriff befohlen, da Shiori sonst vielleicht einmal sagen würde, dass sie ins Dorf zurück will, nur ist sie unverzichtbar für den Stamm. Wenn also das Dorf ausgelöscht würde, dann käme Shiori nicht mehr auf solche Ideen, so Taigokumarus Gedanken. Soundtracks #Miasma #Title Card Theme #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #Beautiful Memories #Trap #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #? #To the End of Sorrow #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Longing (ab 1:21) #Inu Yasha Transformed #Half Demon, Inu Yasha